1. Field
This disclosure relates to end aligned flexible connections for mounting tools and systems thereof.
2. General Background
Handles with removable tools are known in the art. Friction fits, pressure fits, and spring-loaded mounts are traditionally used.
A socket wrench is a type of wrench that uses separate, removable sockets to fit different sizes of nuts and bolts. A socket wrench is a wrench with interchangeable heads called sockets that attach to a fitting on the wrench, allowing it to turn different sized bolts and other fasteners. Commonly, a hand tool consists of a handle with a ratcheting mechanism built in, so it can be turned using a back-and-forth motion. A tool such as a socket snaps onto a fitting on the handle. The handle supplies the mechanical advantage to provide the torque to turn the socket. The advantage of a socket wrench is that, instead of a separate wrench for each of the many different bolt heads used in modern machinery, only a separate socket is needed, saving space.